megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HakuNoKaemi
Fusion forecast Had to revert your edit to Fusion Forecast; the author explicitly claimed copyright over the data. Perhaps you'd ask for his permission first? Sorry, and thanks. BLUER一番 04:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Next Time i will remember , thank Categories and game order. Stop pasting categories under every template you edit. The categories are already at the bottom of the page, you don't need to post them again elsewhere. Also, you are doing good on putting the SMTIV stats with the other SMT stats, but remember that SJ counts as a SMT game too, and should be grouped with them (specfically, after Nocturne, but before SMTIV). So when you see SJ placed separately, remember to move it while you are in the area.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :You've repeated the same category duplication issue, if this happen again you may face a temporary block for ignoring the report Otherarrow gave you. -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::This is your last warning for repeated violation of categorization. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Before sysop is making any move, please go check your preferences and check "Disable Category module", preferably uncheck "Enable visual editor" also to disable it because these 2 gadgets are known to ruin the article layout and markups without user's understanding. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I actually didn't add any category in the pages, so I think there's somekind of option that automatically added them, I did disable the one you mentioned anyway. --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 20:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Skills Pages There's pages for the skills sorted by element/class/whatever; Dia is one of the Bless Skills, however I've been finding some pages for individual skills like that one and Hassohappa; somebody set up the latter one and one for Ice Dance basically as concept pages, but then never really went any further with it. Even with stuff marked with the Candidate for Deletion category, the admins are ridiculously slow to delete some things (completely useless and redundant stuff sits around forever, however creating a versatile template to use to phase out multiple templates without making a miserable mess of blanks and ugliness gets deleted pretty much instantly...), so the best I can hope to do with stuff like the Dia page is mark it as a stub and hope it can get some attention and maybe get generalized so it can actually be useful. Tathra (talk) 15:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I actually think that using both skill and sorted skill pages is redundant too, since single skill pages are too short actually... We could discuss it with the other (admins and editor) so an agreement can be made. I actually make only some random casual edits, rarely ( and still do them wrong sometime ). --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 16:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :It depends on the skill. Individual pages for stuff like Niflheim and Ragnarok would be cool because they're named after stuff in mythology and are usually the most powerful of their element in games, as well as often only being available on 1 or 2 demons in the whole game, so a page could point out the myths, which demons get access to them in games, etc (example: ragnarok is the norse end-of-days, blahblahblah; only available to Surt in SMT4, etc); but yeah, generic skills already have their pages -- the * Skills pages. Tathra (talk) 16:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Editing Please be careful when editing the stat templates. Editing in source mode makes the templates easier to work with. Great Mara (talk) 22:20, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I should stay more alert too when making edits (I wrongly pressed publish two times and though I corrected one mistake, I didn't correct the other). --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 23:31, June 18, 2016 (UTC)